La leyenda del ángel negro/Audiciones
La leyenda del ángel negro Estas audiciones son un poco diferentes: a cada personaje se podrán presentar cinco candidatos,(menos al protagonista) de entre los cuales yo elegiré al más apropiado para el papel. Ficha del protagonista (y ejemplo) Nombre: Chelinka Darknia Elemento: Oscuridad. Años: 17 Aspecto: tiene el pelo negro y muy largo. Los ojos son morados y la piel muy clara. Historia: es la Princesa de la Oscuridad. Vive con su padre en el Castillo. Su madre muri´cuando se aprobó la ley. Firma: Lowbia 14:10 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Bardo de la Oscuridad Princesa de la Luz Me lo pido! May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 20:49 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Bardo de la Luz Nombre: Ethan Kurnoff Elemento: Luz Años: 15 Aspecto: Pelo castaño, ojos de un extraño color amarillo y vestimentas típicas de un campesino común Historia: Vive en un pequeño poblado y ha vivido como cualquier chico de su edad. Adora estar en el bosque y compartir con la naturaleza Firma: --50px♦ La verdadera fuente de mi poder... ¡son mis zapatos de cuero!50px 14:47 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Princesa del Fuego Me lo pido! :D Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 15:02 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Bardo del Fuego Princesa del Agua ♪Meiko-Chan♪Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆la moneda oficial de PE☆ 14:49 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Bardo del Agua Princesa de la Tierra Bardo de la Tierra Princesa del Aire Nombre: Daphnée Lambert Elemento: Aire Años: 18 Aspecto: Tiene el pelo rubio muy largo recogido en una trenza atada por telas blancas. Tiene los ojos azules y unas orejas un poco grandes de lo normal, lleva una túnica blanca con un cinturón y unas chanclas marrones. Lleva avalorios dorados en amobos brazos y un colgante de diamantes sencillo que representa su signo de elemento Historia:Nació de un diente de león y fue la pupila de la antigua reina, apenas a salido de su reino a pesar de que le encantaría viajar debido a que es aventurera. Se a criado por el protocolo de "La buena chica" a pesar de que a veces se le escape alguna grosería...A sufrido rechazos por parte de sus compañeros porque pensaban que era una encufada de la reina, por lo que simepre a estado muy sola, sabe manejar armas de viento con precisión ya no se que más poner, hoy no tengo inspiración Firma:Mi mayor misterio es lo que esconde mi sombrero 61px' ''Todo puzle tiene una solución'' Bardo del Aire Despues relleno, cuando haga mi nueva firma Archivo:Ralts NB.gifNavidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad(8) Feliz Navidad!!! Archivo:Torchic NB.gif 15:05 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Rey de la Oscuridad Relleno cuando tenga una firma. Rey/Reina de la Luz Rey/Reina del Agua Rey/Reina de la Tierra Nombre: Steen Robblins III Elemento: Tierra Años: 56 años Aspecto: Es alto y robusto para su edad, ojos verdes y piel cetrina pálida y envejecida, posee una larga barba castaña canosa, suele usar grandes capas color dorado y cobre, Suele llevar un amuleto de oro en su cuello y un cetro de plata en la mano derecha Historia: Es el ultimo descendiente de una larga familia de reyes, llegó a ser Rey a los 21 años debido a la muerte temprana de su padre, durante mucho tiempo dudaron que él pudiera desempeñar un buen papel como rey, pero a lo largo de los años ha ido aprendiendo mucho, vive en un castillo subterráneo, junto a su hija, porque su esposa murió hace algún tiempo, tiene la mala suerte de no tener un hijo varón que le siga en descendencia, así que no valora mucho a su hija al principio (puedes hacer que al final se de cuenta que es una muy buena opción como su sucesora y empieza a sentirse orgulloso de ella) Firma: --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 14:12 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Rey/Reina del Aire Me lo pido [[Usuario:Rizos|'To be an angel.']].''' Do you come to fly with me?''' 15:48 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Rey/Reina del Fuego